Electronically interfacing with biological tissue is an effective technique for obtaining biophysical information and/or applying current to such tissue. Signals obtained from tissue including neurons can be employed for purposes such as monitoring or analysis of tissue, neural stimulation, and other purposes.
Nanowires have been incorporated within microelectrode arrays that include silicon substrates. The nanowires can be grown within open pores by electrochemical deposition or by patterning and etching of silicon substrates. The nanowires function as electrodes that can be used to apply electrical signals to biological tissue or to receive signals from such tissue.